


Careless Whispers

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: BSG, Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Remix, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak isn't sure what he heard the other night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Related To My Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14673) by olaf47. 



“Frak me,” he hears, then “Leeeee,” then a whimper.  He’s pretty drunk and just floats along in that half-asleep state, listening.  In a few minutes he hears, “Gods! Leeee!”  He drifts lazily off to sleep to the unmistakable sound of Kara coming right next to him.  Again.  
  
In the morning, Zak wakes up first, head not quite pounding, and heads to the bathroom.  He comes back and notices that Lee is all wrapped around Kara from behind, both still fast asleep.  He climbs onto the bed, the motion waking both Kara and Lee.  He grins at her and says, “Wrong brother there, Starbuck.”  
  
The morning wears on, and his headache fades away, sharpening his hazy memory of the night before.  He’s heard Kara say “Frak me” plenty.   _Frakking is one of their favorite recreational activities_ , he grins to himself, but he knows he’s never heard her say his name in that needy harsh whisper, though Kara’s never been shy about communicating her needs, in bed or out.  The more he ponders, the more he’s certain that his brother and his girlfriend frakked last night, in the bed, with him right there.  He thinks he should be jealous, but it’s actually kind of a turn-on.   
  
Over the next few days, the tension between them is palpable.  Lee and Kara are careful not to touch each other, always keeping him between the two of them, wherever they are.  He notices them looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes.  The furtive whispering from the other night puts what he sees in context, and he thinks,  _Dad would say to roll the hard six_.  He catches Kara alone in the kitchen the next day, hugs her from behind, put his chin on her shoulder and whispers, “Remember what happened after you guys put me to bed the other night?  If it happens again, can I watch?”  
  
***  
  
 _If it happens again, can I watch_?  Kara’s brain freezes and she drops the glass she’d been washing.  “What are you talking about, Zak?”   
  
“Kara, please, I was right there, just gave my girlfriend this great orgasm, and was drifting off to sleep.   I heard you trying not to scream Lee’s name while you came again right before I went completely under.  It was practically in my ear, and…it was kinda hot.”  
  
 _Frakfraketyfrakfrak.  Well, it was kinda hot for me, too, Zak_.  “Um…” She turns around, trying not to look at Zak, or think about frakking Lee.  “Wait.  You want to *watch* me frak somebody else?  What?  Why would you be OK with that?”  
  
Zak loves Kara, is *in* love with her, and he knows however much she loves him, she’s not made to be monogamous, and he’s decided to be OK with it.  However, “Not somebody else.  Wait, are you frakking somebody else besides me and Lee?”  
  
“Zak!  Oh, my gods.  I am not frakking somebody besides you and Lee.  I mean,  I’m *not* frakking Lee.”  
  
He just looks at her.  
  
“Frak. “  She studies his face for a moment.  “You’re really OK with what happened.”  
  
“Kara, I’ve seen how you and Lee are together.  I think you’re closer in some ways than you and I are.  I don’t think you’re gonna be happy with only me in your bed for the rest of your life.  As long as you talk to me about it, and it’s just frakking, I’m going to be OK with it.  I mean, I don’t want you to, but…  I’ll be OK with it.”  
  
 _This is the weirdest conversation I’ve ever had with a man in my life_.   
  
***  
  
Zak thought he was prepared when Kara said, “Tonight,” as they were getting ready for dinner.  He’d been puzzled for a moment, then his pulse jumped when he realized what she meant.  It had been easy after dinner to tell Lee that he had a pounding headache and was going to take a pill and hit the sack early.  “Stress.  Exams.  Flight evals.  No reason you and Kara have to stop on my account.”   
  
However much he thought he wanted to do this, he’d had no idea how HOT it would be to watch his girlfriend make out with somebody else while she knew he was watching.  He’d listened to Kara ply Lee with liquor and a few rounds of Truth or Dare.   _I had no clue Lee could be this goofy, but if anybody could bring out the silly in my brother, it’d be Kara, for sure_.  He got impatient, waiting for Kara to make her move, but finally he heard her drag Lee all the ten feet across the room to the couch, and got to the shadow of the bedroom door to watch her give him a casual kiss on the mouth like she’d done more than once when saying hello or goodbye.   Then she looked at Lee with this curious expression on her face and moved in for a serious lip-lock.  Even a little drunk, Lee was hesitant, but Kara kept up the onslaught and Lee gave in, one hand low on her back  _is he touching her ass?_  and the other on the back of her head.   
  
Zak was glad Kara was more or less facing him, since it meant he could see her face whenever she came up for air.   _Plus, I want to watch Kara, not Lee._   He figured she’d arranged Lee at that end of the couch on purpose.  Lee’s left hand was roaming now, up Kara’s side, just grazing the side of her right breast.  Her breath hitched and she murmured something Zak couldn’t hear.  Lee moved from her mouth across the right side of her face to her ear, and then her neck beneath that.  Kara’s eyes were closed, but he could see her face and there was no doubt she was enjoying Lee’s handiwork.  Lee kissed down her neck to the neckline of her shirt.  Zak remembered that Kara had not put on a bra under that shirt, and heard his brother groan when he thumbed her nipples and realized what he was feeling.  At that, Lee got a little eager and stopped long enough to pull her shirt over her head then roughly pull a nipple into his mouth.  Kara half whimpered, half moaned and pulled Lee’s head in tighter.   _She does have magnificent breasts_.  As Lee suckled both Kara’s breasts in turn, her breathing got shallow and she started squirming on Lee’s lap.   _Lee’s hand is definitely on Kara’s ass now.  Don’t blame him.  Her ass is almost as great as her rack_.  Zak recognized the expression on Kara’s face, and knew that she was getting ready to strip Lee’s clothes off him.  He had a moment to wonder if he really wanted to watch his brother get naked with his girlfriend before she had Lee’s shirt off and started on his pants.  She got up off his lap and finished unzipping him and pulled his pants off, leaving just his boxer briefs.   _Thank the gods.  There are some things I don’t really want to see_.    
  
Kara slowly stripped off her own pants and panties, and just stood there, as if waiting for instructions.  Lee leaned forward and grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her closer, and put his forehead on her belly for a moment before looking up at her.    _Lee loves her, too.  I wonder if she realizes.  I wonder if_ he _realizes_.  Lee started kissing her belly then pulled a move Zak never had: picked her up and laid her down on the couch.  He kissed her again, fiercely, then moved down her body to her legs.  He ran his fingers down the inside of her thighs, and Kara spread her legs a little.  Lee leaned over her, put her left leg over his shoulder and went down on her.  From this angle, Zak couldn’t see exactly what Lee was doing, but he could hear the results quite clearly.  Kara was panting, whimpering, breathing Lee’s name and calling out to the gods.   
  
Zak closed his eyes, listening to her.  The sounds were so familiar, sounds he knew he could draw from her himself.  Hearing them from a distance was new, exciting.  Her ragged breath drew his attention to his own cock, straining against his shorts.  He wrapped his hand around his raging hard-on.  Though actually having sex with Kara himself obviously beat this hands down, Zak had not been turned on in quite this way before.  It was completely different to watch her come apart when it wasn’t him making it happen, but still, watching Kara come was quite the experience.  He watched as Lee gently mouthed her belly and breasts before moving fully onto the couch and kissing her lips.  Lee said something, and Kara snickered a little, put her arms under his and pulled him closer.  She reached down between them and Lee breathed out a moan.  Zak consciously moved his gaze, and kept it fixed on Kara’s face.  He didn’t really need the nitty-gritty of his brother frakking his girlfriend.  His hand slowly pumped, his breathing becoming rough.  
  
He knew when Lee pushed into Kara from the look on her face – an odd mix of relief and pleasure - and the way Lee’s back bunched in his peripheral vision.  Lee kept a steady pace, breathing Kara’s name as she moaned Lee’s.  She pulled at him and told him to stop teasing her.  Zak barely kept himself from laughing out loud at the pique in her voice.  His need building, Zak increased speed on his cock. Lee started frakking Kara hard and fast, and she began to almost chant his name, then he reached a hand down between them and obviously caught her clit because she went right over the edge and nearly screamed out, “Gods, Lee!” seconds before Lee called out “Kara!” and stopped moving.  Zak’s hand matched the rhythm across the room and he bit his lip to keep from alerting Kara and Lee as his orgasm erupted in time with hers.  
  
They both lay there, momentarily exhausted and out of breath, before Lee kissed Kara again, softly, almost chastely, then moved to get off her.  Zak was already moving stealthily back toward the bed when he heard Kara say, “Come on, Lee, the bed’s more comfortable.  You know there’s plenty of room, and Zak’s asleep.  He would never expect you to drive home this late.”   _Crap!_   He dove for the far side of the bed and got all settled in as quietly as he could, the wet aftermath of his spent excitement growing cool on the inside of his skivvies.   
  
He heard Kara moving around, using the bathroom, digging out a tank to sleep in, and felt her crawl into bed and scoot closer.  Lee got in on the far side.  He heard a smooch and a “Good night, Lee,” before he felt Kara’s hand touching his hip.  He squeezed her hand to let her know he had seen everything.  She squeezed back and moved her hand across his hip to his cock, noticing the wet spot he’d made.  She chuckled throatily, trailing her fingers across his stomach before squeezing his hand again.   
  
It wasn’t long before Lee was asleep, and whether he’d ever admit it or not, snoring a little.  Zak turned toward Kara and pulled her into his arms.  Kara pulled him in for a long, wet kiss and moved her hand down to massage his new hard-on.  “Kara…”  
  
She giggled and stage-whispered into his ear, “I take it you enjoyed that?  I guess it’s a good thing I don’t need any foreplay tonight.  Frak me, Zak.  Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a lame name. I was listening to Wham! and I suck at titles.
> 
> Four little words caught my eye and made me wonder, what if?: "...probably immediately falls asleep."
> 
> Remixed with permission of the original author.


End file.
